Glitter in the Air
The fourteenth episode of Season 4. Summary Keith is asked by his parents to act straight for a dinner with a very conservative client and in return, they will buy him a new car. Will Keith be able to do what he is told for once in his life, or will he ruin yet another chance for his parents? Meanwhile, Lana moves in to town and rents a house next to Eric's while her mansion is being built. Will this new queen bee realize she has some tough competition at Clearwater? And Wendy and Zak want to get back together, yet face so many obstacles now that they're out in the open. Will they be able to pull it off or are they a lost cause? Main Plot Keith is furious when his parents ask him to act straight during an important business dinner and plans to sabotage the whole thing, but will a new discovery change his direction of sabotage in a new line of fire? Sub Plot Lana is ready to take over Clearwater with an iron grip, but soon realizes there are plenty of other girls who run the school and she's not as popular as she was back in LA. Will she be able to handle this reality or will she use her devious plans to get her way once again? Third Plot Wendy wants to be with Zak, but with the societal pressure, she isn't sure how it will work out. Will they go public or will they decide to part ways on good terms? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Glitter in the Air" by P!nk. *This is the 100th episode of Clearwater. *This is the first appearance of Lana Davis and Kaye Davis. *This episode marks the start of Wendy and Zak's third relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Sarah Paulson' as Kaye Davis *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Alexa Nikolas' as Miranda Disch *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Evan Peters' as Hank Pistol *'Laura Leighton' as Sandra Rossen *'Bryce Johnson' as Xavier Rossen *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Nikki DeLoach' as Jenna Stem *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Zendaya Coleman' as Harley Wahlstrom Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Candace: This calls for a celebration! IT’S THE 100TH EPISODE! Keith: I can’t believe it. Eric: This is crazy. AND THE DRAMA IS AS CRAZY AS EVER Keith: If I fake being straight, I get a car. Chloe: So fake straight and take the car? Keith: THAT FUCKER! (Keith is seem purposely crashing his car) NEW CHARACTERS Lana: I’m Lana Davis and you’re going to love me. Eric: Why do you say that? Lana: Because all the boys do. (Lana is seen on a teacher’s computer) OLD CONFLICTS Scott: You are so pathetic, I’m done even caring about you! Wendy: Where is he getting all this money from? Eric: Something is definitely off about that girl… (Keith slaps Scott across the face) (Lana tries kissing Eric) (Wendy and Adrianna are seen going through records) NEW EPISODE “GLITTER IN THE AIR” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 414a.jpg 414b.jpg 414c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Scott: “Reality check, Keith! You have destroyed my life. Because of you I was homeless. Because of you my parents hate me. Because of you I hate living in this world!” *Adrianna: “Sweetie, he posed as a freshman when he was a 22 year old undercover cop who was after your cousin. He’s far from perfect.” *Keith: “You didn’t get me a car because you love me, you got me a car because you love your business!” *Scott: “You don’t get the play the victim after every horrible thing you’ve done. I don’t have a home and I don’t have parents anymore. And that’s because of you. And there’s no way you could ever explain why you did that to make me forgive you for it.” *Keith: “I don’t need family, I don’t need friends, I don’t need anybody except myself.” |-| Music= *Fancy- Iggy Azalea feat. Charlie XCX *Vegas Lights- Panic! At the Disco *Slut Like You- P!nk *Get Some Freedom- Big Data feat. Dragonette *Cecelia & the Satellites- Andrew McMahon |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_414:_Glitter_in_the_Air Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Keith Plots Category:Lana Plots Category:Wendy Plots